


HIAPOTS - A side tale.

by British_Heroine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on the universe of 'Hell is a Place on the Surface', Kinda wanted to do something since it's a cool story, Not Canon really, Other, SlaveTale, can't tag well either, first time doing this kinda thing, this is just something, whooP, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Heroine/pseuds/British_Heroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever thought what could happen while Sans and Reader are helping the resistance?</p><p>Well look no more! This is the story of The Others.<br/>This may get more if people are interested. But firstly, it's just got a few characters dashed about. Mainly OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A usual night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavender_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hell is a Place on the Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776788) by [Lavender_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_chan/pseuds/Lavender_chan). 



> Well Yeaaaahh, been wanting to write something about this for a while. It's a pretty cool fic if you wanna check it out. I mainly wanted to try some characters in that certain situation!
> 
> Might be a little rusty since it's been a while since I've typed something like this...
> 
> Story created by: http://purpleundertalemom.tumblr.com/
> 
> Universe this story takes place in is: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6776788/chapters/15487570
> 
> Go check it!

The night was silent and crisp. Everyone had packed safely into their warm homes… well the humans that is… But what about the monsters…?

Brown eyes gazed around at the street, glancing down to a smart phone. On it was a specific house number. One of a drunken moron mistreating his monster, of whom was a green flame girl. Tonight, he was their target.

And who were they? He and his band of ‘Agents’ were the ones with the night, taking from the humans and giving to the monsters. Effectively it was a fun job of saving monsters and kicking human butt. Like the super hero comics he had recently read about. He wasn't the boss, no sir. But the one in charge had dealt with Humans before the barrier rose, or so she said.

Calin glanced up to the cloudy night. With the news that the child whom had appeared with the monster vanished, the group were now aware of a separate party. Likely the one led by Asgore himself. 

Why Calin has joined this team of misfits? He needed to give back to the monsters. Due to what his past had done to them. He wondered about his sister, Ash. She had been recently arrested for attacking a family of whom were abusing their monster, one they had known for a bit. She had been taken and freed, thanks to an extra attachment on Calin’s behalf. They were still working on the collar.

Calin sneezed quietly, moving his orange scarf up his nose. He had arrived. He stared at the pale door. The lights were off… so maybe he was asleep or even out. Which would make his job a lot easier due to no confrontations. He approached the door, digging into his bag, and pulled out a spray can of red paint. He got to work, marking the door with an ‘X’. So the boss could find her way to the location… they managed to convince her it was easier than using blood. 

 

“Oi! What the fuck do you think you are doing!?” A slurred voiced called out. Calin paused before glancing behind him. Oh goodie, the owner arrived. He was alone, apart from the flame girl who looked a little better apart from some patches which may-

“Listen to me when I'm talking to you!” A fist flew, Calin ducked quick before glancing up. His thoughts caught up with him. Only this time, the second fist connected with his jaw. Calin winced and staggered back.

“You’ve been mistreating your monster, therefore we Agents have decided it is best to take her from you.” Calin announced.  
“The rider will come for your soul, Human.”

The man stared before cracking up.  
“That's reaaaal funny kid, where's your TV crew, huh?” 

Calin only chuckled.  
“This isn't a joke. You are going to pay for your crimes.”

As the two spoke, a soft mist fell about. The flame girl glanced around quietly, unsure. Calin looked to her, giving a small wink. The sound of hooves hitting concrete rang about.  
The man paused, glancing to the end of the street. From what it appeared, a human on horseback was slowly moving down the street, the mist curling around the horse as it plows forward.

Calin had shuffled back before turning his head. He knew Humans would suffer the consequences and monsters wouldn't, which is why he pulled his scarf more over his face.

The rider stopped. Only then the male paled as he saw the figure. Thick tangled hair sat upon the persons head, her eyes closed, a pale complexion. The only problem was… the head was sitting in the woman’s left arm. A long cloak sat on the girl, shoulders cushioning the girls head.

The man stepped back as his gate unlocked, the woman’s body turning towards him.  
Calin glanced to the male.

“So you recognise her species then? Least you'll know who you will perish too” Calin stated before yawning.

The woman/monster’s eyes shot open, buzzing around and her grin twisted up her face gleefully.

 _“Human… as soon as I speak your name… you will perish with no trace on how you have passed. This is the judgement you deserve over how you treated your monster in question. She will be protected by us.”_ She stated in a ringing voice, sounding around the trio. Calin had moved to the flame monster quickly attaching his device, freezing the collar.

 _“You are now free my dear… we have a home for you back at our base where our agents will protect you.”_ She continued.

“You won’t get away with this!” The man smirked. The woman/monster grinned.

 _“The way of the Dullahan is simple, Lewis Booth.”_ The Dullahan remarked.

The Man, Lewis froze, face paling. His eyes glazed over before dropping to the floor outside his house.

Calin turned back, blinking and removed the scarf, grinning.

“Well that was simple, and at least Sister comes back from the station… That’s if you paid for her bail, Saoirse.”

Saoirse looked over to her human companion and chuckles. _“Of course. You and your sister have been helpful in my task of freeing the monsters. Though we are still looking for the one who can remove the collar… I can sense them. But for now, we must bring this child back to base… where she will be safe and we can continue our quest.”_

Calin nodded, glancing to the flame monster.

“You ready?” He grin, brushing his dark brown hair. The flame monster stared, green flames flickering before nodded, taking his hand.

Saoirse only chuckled, moving her head back to her shoulders, her neck sealing the head back on. She moves her turtle neck up, covering the scars. She was thankful she had been taught this by a nice mage before the barrier. Least she can change her appearance, to look human.

“At least we still have the element of surprise… Considering how long I’ve managed to run freely.” Saoirse laughs, petting her horse. “Though that was one of the potential buyers for the ones who created the Collars… I wonder how they will work through this situation?”

Calin stretched, moving his cloak over the Flame girl. 

“Come on now, let’s head home.”

Following after the Dullahan, the two shuffled off into the night. Where the Agents’ work would start anew. Hopeful in joining the resistance and ending the capture of all monsters.

“...Also do you mind, buying something for me? You know how I am with Gold… I’m surprised the rich git didn’t have any on him.”

The flame girl stared at the Dullahan. Calin only laughed. “Oh Don’t worry… You’ll get used to the personality switches of a proud Dullahan and a musical nerd!”

And with that comment, the trio vanished into the night, the male’s body to be discovered in the morning.


	2. A slice of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 20 hits and 3 kudos? I thought this stupid thing would only get a few nods! Thank you all so much!
> 
> Glad people like the little ideas that stumble into my head ahah. Makes me glad I have google docs to write while on the bus!
> 
> So, of course we need our background for these nerds. And our introdiction to Calin's older sibling, Ash!

It had been a quiet night for Ash, apart from the snores of the lovely gent next to her. Thankfully she was out of the station, thanks to her friend bailing her out. Though, from what she could tell on the news… their task had been completed.

A potential buyer had been found dead and people were worried. It didn't appear to be a monster attack, as there were no wounds visible. The police was confused, and Victor seemed pretty pissed off. Ash only smirked before walking down the street, a bike slowing down and rolling to a halt.   
Looks like little brother had come to pick her up. Calin glanced over.

“Have fun you rebel?” Calin teased.

“Oh hardy har.” Ash replied. “Though you look a little beat up yourself… That black eye sticks out you know.”

“Couldn't help it. He had a mean swing on him. I can guess you've seen the news.” Calin stated as he pulled out a helmet.

 

The two had set off a moment later, Ash holding onto Calin tight. What was he doing. He already had his accident, which made him space out and lose his focus easily… Stopped him from riding his precious bike for years. She was suppose to be the older sister… Considering their parents weren't around anymore. She had been the lucky one, though she wished it had been Calin.  
She could never forget that moment. She shook her head before glancing towards the family house. It was farmland, outside the city. Peaceful… perfect for what they actually got up to.

The two arrived and entered the house, hearing shouts and barks. Huh, looks like Smash was popular again… though to Ash, the green fire girl and purple girl seemed to be the winning team.

“That's Fukku. She was the one we saved a few nights back.” Calin explained. Ash only nodded. 

“I'm going to see Saoirse… see if she wants me to scout or anything… considering the amount of monster supporters and freed monsters we have… It might be time”

Calin froze up. “If you wanna…” He muttered before going to the living room. Ash sadly glanced and moved off to the higher floors of the farm house.

Calin hadn't been the same… coming out of that coma. His side was the one that had been hit hard by the speeding SUV that killed their parents. It had been recent he had woken up and had quickly dived into what his sister had been doing. It had made her worry.

 

She heard soft guitar music in the attic. Saoirse must be playing for the kids. She peeked through the doors, the Dullahan gently strumming away, monster children and kids alike listening intently. A ghost floated by the Dullahan, Napstablook. He didn't have a collar on him, because they couldn't put one on. Though he had shown Saoirse all sorts of music, the two becoming close through music.

Saoirse had her head on, not to scare the human children. She glanced up, spotting Ash.

“Alright little ones. Time to go back. Calin said he’d teach you how to make sugar cookies.” Saoirse smiled softly. The kids had cheered before eagerly dashing off to bother the older male. Napstablook had followed the kids, the door shutting behind them.

“I see you are well. What do you need, my dear?” Saoirse asked. Ash looked down.

“Do you think it's time for us to make our stand yet?” Ash questioned, brushing back her brown hair. Saoirse glanced over before shaking her head. 

“Not yet. We will bide out time… We have Kernel and Butler looking for resistance activity… so we can join forces. That is when we can come forward.” The Dullahan replied. It was safe for us to use names in her human appearance. It was more when she ‘lost her head’ was when she couldn't say her allies names, therefore using code names during missions.

“I also have to ask… Why Calin. Why me? We're humans. I mean, yes we help you and now we have a human task force ready to free monsters… but.” She paused when Saoirse lifted her hand.

“I saw the troubles in your souls. About your ancestors, how they were some of those who lifted the barrier in fear of their lives. That was them, not you. You are their new generation, proving yourselves. Plus I see two monsters who I haven't seen in a while. From Snowdin when I just started playing Guitar due to being trapped under the Barrier. I wonder how those Skeletons are. I hope they are safe.” Saoirse explained gently taking Ash’s hand. 

“You have proved yourself worthy, we wouldn't be this far without you or your brother. You two are equally founders of this organisation as much as myself.”

Ash looked to the joint hands, one warm and one chilled. She sighed before looking up to Saoirse.

“Has that helped you ease your mind?” Saoirse questioned. Ash smiled softly and nodded.

“Now then? Shall we assist your brother? I'm sure he's swarmed with little fingers trying to eat his baking. Plus maybe you can show me how to use a ‘Smart Phone’. I don't see why they need such a bit screen!” Saoirse questions before continuing on as the two moved out. Same old Saoirse.

Ash chuckled before explaining the benefits. Soon, huh? Soon they'll be able to end the nightmare for monsters… and maybe, Ash will feel free of all that guilt. She’ll be patient though… After all, good things happen to those who wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's drabble 2! A slice of life for our Agents.
> 
> If there is anything you guys would like to see from these guys, I'm willing to listen to suggestions!


	3. Reaching Boiling Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! With recent chapters, our Heroes must follow along in their own way! This is their side of things, before everything does down the drain.  
> You will need to have been at least Chapter 42 for this to make sense!
> 
> With a special guest; Elek the Punk Electrical Elemental, He belongs to a friend; Mwolf0Epsilon! She's pretty rad!   
> Also got a little inspiration from a commen about Saoirse's true species, so that was thrown in there.
> 
> And as always; This AU is from Lavender_chan! Go check out the original story here!: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6776788/chapters/15487570

Things had been quiet. Missions continued while the Agents had gone from place to place, laying down their marks. Though the news could only capture the scene of the crime, they were still undetected; having now been recognized as a separate group to the Resistance. Which would put pressure upon Masters to act out. Which was Saoirse’s main goal.

She knew he was up to something, but didn’t know what. Though, she knew she had to be patient. Something told her something big was going to happen. 

So when the boys, namely Calin and an electric Elemental named Elek had asked to go to the shops to get some things for their creations, she had asked to join them. She now found herself with the two technical maniacs, grabbing bits and pieces for Calin’s disruptor. Elek’s own collar hid his disruptor due to his jacket. He still acted like he listened to Calin thankfully. His girlfriend made him behave.

 

Saoirse was quiet in her thoughts. She had wondered off for a second before spotting a woman and her grandmother; both whom were intently staring at her. The two had beckoned her close whispering that she was alright with them. Saoirse had felt at ease as she recognized the accents as her own. Though it was nice to be recognized as a Fae rather than a monster, she had come to this decision when she had been locked into the underground. She can be considered a Monster, yet fully identifies as a Fae sub species.

The trio had chatted among themselves like old friends, talking about their country and it’s development over the years before Saoirse had politely said she had to catch up with her friends. The two offered her their support in what she had been doing. Content, the Dullahan moved off to find the two boys, squabbling over devices. Why she had decided to join them, she couldn’t decide. It was the feeling on the wind, also because Ash had stated the people of the current music she had started listening to had released a new track. Which made Saoirse curious. Music had changed a lot.

 

Saoirse paused a moment, a wave of energy flowing around her. She glanced around. It was them… the one… who could null the collars forever. She glanced around curiously, among the faces, dark eyes staring. Calin noticed Saoirse’s silence.

“Something up?”

“I can sense them…” Saoirse muttered. Calin froze. 

“W-wait really!?” He exclaimed. Elek’s eyes sparked.

“So the punk’s around here somewhere? Now all we need to do is convince them to come with us or at least listen to us!” Electricity crackled around him, Calin giving a quick look, calming him down. The trio quickly set off, searching the aisles. As soon as they turned the corner, a man was already there, picking up the body that had hit the floor.

Someone screamed as the man dashed off. Saoirse looked to Calin and Elek. 

“Go. I cannot follow without my steed.”

Calin and Elek nodded as Saoirse started shouting for help; having store assistants run to her.

 

The chase continued. Calin winced; he knew he wasn’t going to catch up. The male had a head start. Suddenly something went into his head; a idiotic thought… but still a brilliant one.  
He dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He was glad he could have a steady hand, even in panicked situations. He moved to a certain app, and clicked record. He panted heavily and pressed forwards, Elek slowing down before stopping to catch his breath.

The man turned his face. Yes! A face for the phone recording! Calin could see the man’s eyes widen before he turned a corner with the person in question. It didn’t take long until the Man had taken to his vehicle of choice and sped off. Calin continue to record as much as he could until the vehicle disappeared from sight. Only then, Calin paused before stopping the recording and dropping to the floor. A screech was heard as a car sharply break before parking nearby him. Ash and Saoirse jumped out, Elek trailing behind muttering about how much they all owed him. Saoirse looked to the phone. 

“You have evidence?” Saoirse questioned.

Calin nodded, gasping. Saoirse thought for a moment.

“I believe the resistance is aware… since one of that Child’s friends dashed off somewhere. Though we could always give them out evidence… Also pass it to the Police since there’s a lovely video of you and Elek, chasing the Man down.” Saoirse uttered. Ash stared at Calin, and thumped him.

“You idiot! What were you thinking?! You could have been shot! I mean, you may be in trouble! Did he see you?” Ash spoke quickly, checking over Calin. Calin only nodded.

“He did see me… they got away in a Van. I think it was from Masters’ place…” Calin exclaimed, taking a bottle of water Ash had offered to him.

 

Saoirse looked down, thinking about her choices. They may have to move sooner than expected. But they couldn’t move without the Resistance… they could only support… After all… she wasn’t a great leader… Not like Asgore… she could only protect. They could still give the video to the Resistance and offer their help. It’s the most they could do at least. Something told her it wasn’t their story… rather that Child’s one. After all, they had the ability to stop the Collars completely.

The four set off back home to plan ahead. The next few hours were going to be more crucial than ever before. More than any mission they had completed. Though they had recently lost a few good people in saving a monster couple known as RG01 and RG02 as they called themselves. Saoirse made it clear to ease Ash’s worries that she would stick with Calin and keep him safe.

Saoirse glanced down. It was now reaching the climax of this tale. And Saoirse was determined to see it completed with a happy end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone going to get out of this one? The cards have been set and their path is clear! Time to finish the fight.
> 
> Mainly inspired by chapter 42's events. Let's just hope we can survive after this.


	4. Waiting in the Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now is the waiting game for our heroes on the other side. The stage is being set for our cast members to take apart in. For the Freedom of Monsters at least~!
> 
> Though this adds a little more on WHY Calin and Ash are helping Saoirse... although their heritage... it seems they and the Company go way back....

Calin had returned from emailing someone who said they knew the poor person in question, explaining the situation on the Resistance’s behalf. Saoirse quickly ordered for the ones who knew their social media to spread the video far and wide. Time to show the world what Masters did; and time to break him from the inside out.

Though with that, came troubling news. Turns out there was also another Monster, trapped with the said Person, the ones that were dear to those with the Resistance. Meaning the Resistance were going to move fast. She glanced outside the window. How should she go about requesting a meeting, whom should go with her?

 

She heard steps approaching her and glanced over. It was Xenocrates, whom was a large Plush monster who she had been recently good friends with. He was rather knowledgeable and wise, being quite popular with young children due to his type.

“I do think you are over thinking things, Saoirse.” He sighed, in his deep voice. Saoirse looks down.

“I am only worried, though i am desperate to assist the Resistance in freeing the monsters… I do not want any more of you to suffer.” Saoirse stated. Xenocrates waddled over before sitting down in the armchair while Saoirse took to the beanbag.

“I know you are my dear, You Fae have been well accepted by us Monsters for a long time as well as the reverse. Though, rushing forth into situations like these are not the best way to go along.” Xenocrates glanced over to the Dullahan.

 

Saoirse paused. “Well we can always offer our assistance. Myself and a specialized team and go along; though I will not risk many monsters, even with the disruptors on your collars. We have no idea how this will be effected once we go in.”

Xenocrates nods slowly, glancing around before focusing upon Saoirse.

“If that was the case, then whom would you bring with you? I’m sure your mischievous siblings would jump at the chance… due to their heritage.” Xenocrates replies, looking to a framed picture of Calin and Ash, grinning away. The picture may have been from older days when the two were still with their parents. “I know the two are trained in their own ways, Calin having been a regional champion with his Archery and Ash with her Fencing practice. Plus i know these two have a grudge against Master’s Technologies… as it was one of their Vehicles which crashed into them in the first place. The Company got off and Ash lost everything.”

“I wasn’t thinking a large team, possibly only Calin, Ash and I honestly. Maybe a few human volunteers. You’d be in charge of home while we are away, keeping that video spread and making sure everyone knows of what Victor Masters truly is. Kernel, Butler and Elek would assist you either way. They all have their own special ways of assisting you.”

Xenocrates looked to Saoirse.

“We still have time until Calin sends the message to his contact in the resistance. I believe it is wise for us to get ready for a grim outcome… best prepare ourselves… we have no idea how this will turn out… Though i know you are skilled with your attacks… plus with your steed… You are a terrifying force… though Gold can be used to keep you away so easily.”

“Calin and Ash could scout… though i think it would be more on Master that i would have a problem with… No-one really remembers or knows the existence of us Dullahans. Apart from the few we have killed or who have offered their support to us.” Saoirse chuckled sadly.

The two sat in silence, before continuing their discussion over the hours, before Xenocrates had to take leave to take care of his child, a Wendigo monster named Cambria.

Saoirse took out a pen and notepad and started jotting down her team and reasons why they would be motivated to go.

 

In the morning, Saoirse gathered her forces and explained the situation and her plan as of the moment.  
Calin would send the message to the Resistance’s contact, Devon; giving their assistance and request a meeting, even if it was on the way to Master’s company.That Xenocrates was going to be in charge of the base while she and her team were going to head off.

She would be taking Calin and Ash with her, as human assistance; and due to Calin’s work with the Collars, though they were aware of the Resistance already having someone with good skills on stopping the collars effectively. Ash would support her brother in fighting back with the collars, or at least trying to stop the men from getting closer.  
RG 01 and RG 02 were free to come along to reunite the their captain. A few hands went up to volunteer, leaving Saoirse with 9 people. That was going to be her team, that’s if the Resistance agreed to their assistance. Even if it just was scouting ahead, it would set everyone’s mind at ease if Monsters were free from their prison.

Plus… it had been a while since Saoirse had met with royalty. She had met Asgore’s father once… before the barrier. He had been able to see through her disguise so easily. The two had chatted about their species before departing. The last time she saw him, was when he fell and Asgore had taken the throne.

 

None the less, their plan was in motion. The pieces were on the board and Saoirse hoped she had been prepared enough for what was to come. She explained to Ash and Calin that they were to stick close, no matter. Master would throw everything at them. The siblings had understood, their eyes providing enough evidence that they were not going to ever back down from this challenge at all.

Butler, Kernel and Elek had been already briefed on what their rolls were. Butler was to keep up with her illusions on keeping everyone at home base safe, listening to Xenocrates closely. Kernel was to help spread the message with a small team on their social media, keeping the world informed of what was going on. Elek was going to be the one in charge of the technology, as well as keep an eye on Brick, a Golem of whom was digging away creating rooms and building a underground area for everyone to rush too if everything suddenly went down.

She glanced to Calin and nodded quietly. Calin set off, sitting down on his phone before typing his message and clicked send. Now it was time to wait… and Saoirse had never wanted something to go faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well isn't this getting exciting?
> 
> Keep tuned!


	5. A look back on life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't been writing much! Haven't been as motivated since i had my ECG done on Thursday so i had something attached for 24 hours, then i went to see my Second Cousin for his 1st Birthday! So i've been a bit busy, so it seems.
> 
> Oh well, i guess this is just a look back to Saoirse, how she was before everything and how she met our Mischief duo!  
> This is just a small drabble i guess? Sorry if it's not that good! Not really been looked out and it's like 11pm and i'm really tired oddly.
> 
> How have you all been, by the way?

Saoirse, for one night of her life, had a quite moment. After a busy day of rescuing monsters and learning about the 21st century, everyone had pretty much fallen asleep.

She sat in her room. She found it hard to sleep most days, not really needing the rest at all. So far she had managed to wash the dishes from dinner, clean up the meeting hall and the entrance-way of the underground bunker. She did have her head off at this point, the head silently watching her pace the area; light footsteps hitting the old wooden floor of the attic.

Saoirse had a feeling the next few days were going to be busy, so she might as well meditate. She sat crossed legged on her bed and placed her arms to the side. Slowly she manage to drift off.

-

Saoirse sharply sat up. A familiar wind blew in the air. Something felt… off. She battered the feeling away before shuffling along the dirt path. It was peaceful of course within these times… Monster kids and Human children playing happily. No-one knew of the Fae. Saoirse smiled as she walked through the village, being greeted by many and most friendly faces and stall holders. She would often walk around the castle outskirts, the Monster’s Royal Guards having known her as she would walk down the field of flowers to the forest outskirts.

Only this time was differently to her. Turns out the Royal Family were out enjoying the fields. The King had turned towards her before he paused. He approached her.

“Well… I’ve never seen a Fae quite like you, my child.” He spoke softly. Saoirse froze before turning towards him.

“You know of my species, Your Majesty?” She replied in shock. The old King’s chest rumbled with a laugh before offering her a cup of tea. Saoirse had agreed and the two had chatted. Mostly about the differences between their species, and how she; herself, was a long way from home. This soon had become a once every two weeks activity with Saoirse teaching the King about the Fae, and the King in return of the Monsters and their souls... until the War had begun. And everything had changed.

-

Saoirse jolted a little. Huh… funny time to have a memory at this point… She looked at the time. Only 2am… Usually her sessions would manage to last the whole night… and they would never involve her memories… Unless something was approaching… Something that would change how the world would proceed. She looks down to where her head was. It looked rather peaceful with it’s eyes closed and mouth normal rather than the odd expression it usually wore. She relaxed once more before her thoughts drifted once more.

-

It had been a few months, no… a year or so since the Monsters had risen from the Underground and had been enslaved. Saoirse had narrowly avoided capture due to her Human based appearance, running free when she could. She felt weak. Like she couldn’t save anyone. Her friends and allies had all been captured and were now servants to the very species who are so paranoid about their own kind at times.

Luckily No-One had thought of looking her up on their computer systems, though it did mean most things would unlock as she approached… and she could feel… Gold… around… so she couldn’t approach. Despite this… she was able to get by, learning to control when to use her abilities and training, until one night in the park.

Saoirse was reading on the bench, when she heard a fight close by… Upon her investigating, it turns out two Humans had hid with a Bug like Monster, a Whimsun, the boy attaching something to the Collar around the poor Monster’s neck. A group of men had paused, near their hiding area before asking Saoirse where the ‘punks’ had taken his monster.

She had simply replied that they had run off, having knocked her out of the way and exited the park. A few moments passed before she signaled to the two humans; who approached her cautiously. She didn’t blame them with what they were doing. The girl froze as blue eyes stared over the pale figure of Saoirse.

“...You have Magic… Don’t you?” She questioned. Saoirse rose an eyebrow before nodding.

“Yes… But i’d rather not reveal myself in an area such as this…” Saoirse had replied. The boy seemed eager to bring her along, while the girl was tense and the two siblings she had guessed started squabbling as they led the Dullahan and the Monster away. That’s how she found out, the two humans, Ash and Calin were both trying to save the monsters, by getting back at Master’s Technologies. Saoirse revealed her true form and explained her situation before Calin had come up with the idea for the trio to work together and get a team up… to Save the Monsters and to help Ash and Calin get vengeance against the company who took their lives away from them (As well as the Siblings’ grudge against the company due to an ‘accident’).

This had led to the trio training, Ash with her fencing skills and Calin with his Archery skills. Saoirse had explained everything a Dullahan is, including her Steed which appeared when she could summon him. This had impressed Ash… well considering her eyes lit up at the sight of the dark horse… Saoirse guessed she had impressed her, and with her skills with her Corpse whip. She had also learned to give the two code names, due to her Dullahan ability; Speak the Name of the Person and they shall die within Minutes. The trio had also kept Whimsun safe within the Siblings’ home, due to the large area of farmland the two had acquired from their parents. The Monster had looked happier, especially when they had found a Whimsalot, whom had been related with the Whimsun.

The trio had grown close during those months, Saoirse keeping an eye on the two, progressing with their training. She felt like she had a family once more, with the two Mischief siblings as she started calling them.  
The trio soon set off, starting the ‘Agents’ group and eventually grew into a large party of Humans and Monster wishing in the one hope and dream; the Freedom of the Monsters.

-

Saoirse was shaken, she sprung up from her spot. Ash glanced down. 

“Yeesh, you’re jumpy today… Calin has something to show us… Come on, Boss Lady.” The Dark haired girl replied, moving her hood up and leaving the attic. Saoirse looked down.  
Maybe today was the day for them… None the less, Saoirse jumped up, fitted her head on.

Today was going to be a busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Saoirse! I find Dullahans so interesting...


	6. Late Night Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is reaching the peek of the story isn't it? Reed has been saved, Master's defeated... But what about the changes it has brought to the world? We have a look into this with Saoirse... And she enjoys a chat with a familiar face.
> 
> But hey! Lavender is having a A.M.A!  
> Go ask the characters of HIAPOTS questions! Saoirse, Ash and Calin are also tagging along for the questions if you are curious and want them to answer a question of yours!  
> Head to her tumblr here: http://purpleundertalemom.tumblr.com/post/147085319881/100-follower-event-d

It was a quiet Eve, Saoirse gently strummed away at her Guitar as the time went past. The Atmosphere was tense, yet the laughter of Children was heard.

They had managed to rescue Sans’ brother and his loved one from Masters… but at what cost? Saoirse often thought of the other ways they could have dealt with the matter at hand. Then again, she didn’t know the details until they had explained that Sans had blasted him into Oblivion. I guess it was better than taking him for questioning… oh the Horrors that would have happened. Many monsters were dusted due to the fear they had created… then again… those who had fallen would have wanted them to have continued on for the Freedom of every monster.

Needless to say, Napstablook had become quiet when he had heard the news of his cousin, Saoirse often checking on the ghost. With the joint efforts of herself and Shyren, they made sure Napstablook was alright. Though, the same couldn’t be said for Papyrus. That poor fractured soul… No wonder he wouldn’t let anyone close by. Apart from Lyris… She seemed to be very comforting… maybe he knew her while Sans didn’t? She didn’t question the fact, often checking on the Monster with food and drink, sometimes books for entertainment.

Ash and Calin made sure everyone had felt welcome at the Da Rocha farm, thankfully. There was still plenty of work to be done. Saoirse looked down to her head, whom was blinking away at the stars. It seemed to have spotted Sans and his special one on the field, a perfect location for stargazing.

It had been funny, she could remember as her group were advancing locked doors, some of her people had chuckled and giggled as she had walked up to the door, the locks licking and the same locks busting. This gave them slight advantage as they could charge in and attacked with all their might. Though, the funniest moment would have been Devon and Asgore when she asked someone to hold her head. Her group were cracking up at Devon who looked horrified, Asgore more looking in wonder and awe than horror. Then again, she was swift and justice had been dealt. After all… No Sacrifice, No Victory… as she heard one of the movie’s Calin adore muttered. Something about large robots? She needed to look more into it.

No matter, one of their biggest battles had been won that day. Though it came with so many side effects and chain reactions afterwards.

She paused when she heard squeals of laughter. Huh, she heard Ash call out about how using the Gust Jar wasn’t fair, only with Calin and Frisk giggling away. They had been playing something called LOZ? It included 3 players, one Red, one Blue and one Green. The trio had excitedly been playing the game, so they were doing something enjoyable to distract the Child during these times, while everyone was still picking up the pieces.

=

Saoirse patrolled the night away, though she had spotted Calin outside Lyris’ and Papyrus’s area and rooms. She somehow thought the younger sibling could feel some connection to the younger Skeleton, namely in being helpless as he was the one stuck in a Coma for a few years while his Sister and friends had all suffered. He couldn’t do anything to help them during those times, where his friends sometimes found his sister passed out, having to keep her safe and calm. It looked like he wanted to speak with Papyrus, though would visibly flinch when he drew near, Papyrus of course curling up on himself.

She hoped he could call upon his BRAVERY soon enough to talk with Papyrus. Then again, with his sister being the PATIENT soul… it would be interesting to see when Paps did come out of his shell finally… and whom he would accept.

Saoirse had many thoughts… namely those of Paps being frightened of those he had hurt or beat up… maybe even due to the death of Mettaton or even blasting Undyne’s arm off… that could always affect a person… She had heard Mettaton and Papyrus has been close at one point… She had hoped that they would of had a stroke of luck… that everything would have been ok… but no… Fate had chosen this path of them, and they all walked down it quietly, accepting the hits that it threw at them.

 

She heard footsteps, Sans gently walking down the steps by the time of midnight. She glanced. He stopped and noticed her, pausing.

“couldn’t sleep either huh?” Sans muttered. Saoirse only grinned.

“I cannot sleep. I can only Meditate. Though i do have many thoughts running in my mind at the moment.”

Sans moved up before joining her on the Sofa.

“Sometimes Fate isn’t all nice and fun… we have to go through the troubles before we can reach our desired end.” Saoirse sighed. “I’ve known that for thousands of years.”

Sans raised a eyebrow. “you say that, but appear human… though asgore told us you aren’t human... and i can see that your soul shows it.” He replied, eye lighting up as if to peer into her soul. “even though your ATK is somewhat a little high. good HP and DEF as well”

“...That is more of an requirement to my job. My species can be the Grim Reaper to many, just like Skeletons can be the Grim Reaper to others.” Saoirse smiled. “It is the way of the Dullahan.”

“dullahan… i read something about that… you’re a long way from home though… don’t you ever wish you want to return home?” Sans questioned the Fae.

“...Sometimes… but I believed my fate dragged me to this land… and it had brought me more adventures and friends that I can imagine.” Saoirse replied. “Of course, I wouldn't change that fate for anything else.”

Sans chuckled. “ya know… me neither… no matter how bad things are… i do remember you being around in snowdin a few times, playing at grillbys… you seemed to wonder around the underground even then. though frisky business has told me you have plenty of tales… and it looks like neither of us are sleeping tonight. how about we trade stories?” Sans asked.

Saoirse looked over before nodding quietly.

“I think we’d both enjoy that.”

The two jumped up, heading towards the kitchen, Saoirse settling for some tea, and Sans with his beloved Ketchup.

The two chatted the night away. Though things seemed dark at this moment… things may look brighter in the future. No matter how much this seemed like hell, there was always a bit of light within everyone’s hearts and souls… There was still HOPE and maybe… that could be enough to bring a true happy ending to their tale. There was still HOPES and DREAMS alive within everyone. They would get there eventually. One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! We shall continue onwards either way, Until next time!
> 
> But here's a quick Omake of one of the scenes, This is totally not canon and Lavender found it funny, so i'm keeping this in:
> 
> -If Sans had chosen to let Masters go, and Ash encountered him instead.
> 
> _They glanced quietly at each other, the young girl recognising his face while the older male scowled at her. Ash smirked towards Masters._
> 
> _“I recognise you, you bastard.”_
> 
> _Masters huffed. “Considering how things are, i don’t recognise your scrawny face.”_
> 
> _Ash stared silently, drawing her Fencing Blade, drawing it into a stance. She didn’t think this day would come, and oh the faces she would have gotten when she told the story. She could finally use that quote at least! No matter how much Calin would laugh at her trying to memorise The Princess Bride._
> 
> _“I have something that you will only remember in these last few moments.”_
> 
> _“Oh…? And what’s that you street rat?”_
> 
> _"Hello. My name is Asha Da Rocha. You killed my Parents. Prepare to die."_
> 
> _Master’s eyes only widened with Recognition as Ash leaped across the hall, Determination in her eyes._


	7. Calin's Truth and Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little nervous on posting this... mainly because i hope i got things right; But this is also why Calin is in for the long run~
> 
> If you have any information, that may be able to help me with; that would help greatly!  
> (Also since the Sequel is being tinkered and sawed at; Have some filler namely with my guy's side of things.)
> 
>  
> 
> Though, I'd love to give you all hugs for actually even looking at this side tale. Didn't think i'd get anyone listening to me ramble about my character's and their side of things... Thanks for the Kudos and the Hits!
> 
>  
> 
> You've seen Saoirse's side of things, now here is Calin's story.

Soft brown eyes watched as Saoirse trotted around with her steed. She was letting her steed run freely as it would appear when she needed it so it did deserve a break every so often. Though… she would mainly at night, when there wasn’t much activity and the farm area was clear after a hard day of work.

Calin jumped up from his position on the balcony. He could hear the shouts and screams as someone must of used a blue shell. Must of been Sans considering how many shouts were aimed at him, Ash especially. 

 

Calin moved upstairs, Lyris wasn’t by Papyrus’ door, therefore she must be inside with the Skeleton. Calin stared at the door in silence. They would have heard his footsteps, he could always turn and go to his room which was just down the corridor… but why did his heart shift on the thought of the lost Skeleton. He hadn’t responded to anyone, not even to Saoirse, and she’s the most calming person Calin had known. 

He looked down and clenched his fists. He slumped by the door, head hitting the wall as he stared across the landing. Everyone was still shouting and screaming at the racing game, to hear him… Saoirse was outside and his sister was too invested in trying to beat Sans… he could let his demons out to play… better yet… maybe the unresponsive skeleton was the best monster to tell… the full truth of what happened that day.

He could hear quiet murmurings, before the door. He hadn’t been this scared before. Even during saving the monsters… he was BRAVERY. Yet… when faced with this… He couldn’t stop shaking. No. He needed to do this. Get it off his chest. He needed to if he was going to continue. Otherwise he was going to throw everything away.

“...Um… I know you don’t wanna talk… I can understand… I just… I just feel like I need someone to talk to… about this… I’m happy to ramble on about this without interruptions… But i need to tell someone… before I lose it.”

There was silence on the other side of the door, therefore Calin continued.

 

“Um… My sister is about 26? And I’m a few years younger… namely 6 years younger… I’m 20… I lost a year due to an accident which left me in a Coma… Where Ash was all alone… But before i can get into that… I need to tell the true… the beginning part… how it all started and kicked off us making the Agents in the first place…

I was young and stupid… My mates were all older and would tease and make the fun out of anyone… Naturally setting challenges to each of us to complete.

We had stole things from people, namely this one guy named Rowan McKay… He was one of the tougher thugs around. So to take from him… it was basically the best thing we could do. So One night… I stole something precious, a Laptop. Nothing too special… and I got away, barely. He had spotted me, managing to snag something off of me… I barely escaped his knife throw. Naturally I never told my parents about this… nor did Ash know… so I was clear...  
Nothing happened for a week and I got into a fight with my friends. Over something stupid, like returning the things we took, however I were scared because Rowan had been lurking about more. I didn’t want to follow them… so we fell out. Only then i had found out when they returned battered and bruised that Rowan had known. He had been waiting to slaughter me that day. Only I had been more hesitant and didn’t go narrowly escaping

 

Later that day, My parents, Ash and I were driving downtown as we had plans for that day. To the Cinema to see the latest film and then dinner. We came to a crossroad, waiting for our turn. As the light went green, Mother hit the pedal and we turned. I only noticed the speeding van… The Van... He hit us… we crashed… Ash got knocked out instantly, having only caught the name of the Van; Master’s Technologies. 

I had fallen into a Coma due to the impact. Ash in response, had gone to court to try and sue the man who drove the van. However, due to how large the company was… they claimed the man had stolen the Van himself… it wasn’t THEIR FAULT. The company had also bribed the courts on the evidence side of things… to keep their image clear. The man had been jailed thankfully… but had been released on bail due to good behavior.

Turns out, when I woke up and had been released… Rowan had been waiting for me. That he was glad he put me out of order… that’s when i realized… that it had been Rowan who had crashed into us… he had been trying to escape with a truck full of things. Said I had been to blame… if I hadn’t stolen from him first… I would still have my parents. Said I was still lucky to be alive and that my sister was too…

That’s when I agreed with him… It had been my fault, only I hadn’t told Ash in fear of her reaction… Never told her I stole things… sold them… A thief. Rowan let me off, I broke off from my friends and focused on other things like my bike… and then Monsters appeared… and Ash found Masters to be a problem, swearing vengeance on him… I just followed her… as a result of being afraid to explain things. Agreed that Masters need to go down… Not saying that it hadn’t been him in the first place… Turns out the News never reported Rowan’s name on the news as the suspect… his name had been withheld… So she didn’t know.

 

We met Saoirse… and that’s most of my sad tale… the fact that I caused all the hurt… namely to Ash… because of my foolish actions as a kid… I had somewhat helped with the Death of my parents… as it turns out Rowan had been chasing down my old friends after a heist at his place… Rowan took the nearest thing… the Van… and gave chase.”

Calin froze when he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

“T-this has been something I've bottled up for a while…” He sniffed. “No-one else knows… and Ash doesn’t remember parts of the accident… only flashes… yet I’m not brave enough to tell her yet…” Calin looked down, bringing his knees to his chest. He heard the door click open and arms wrap around him. Lyris.

 

He wished he was brave enough to tell Ash… He really was… Yet… his fear of her reaction made him falter. Also to explain that the man who ‘had’ killed their parents was still at large.  
He wished he had more bravery to finally shout out what was wrong… Yet… He couldn’t. He could only tell someone who was more in pain than him… What a fool he was.

He rubbed his eyes, gently tapping Lyris’ arms so she would let go. He stood up, back to her. 

“I-I’m sorry for throwing that all at you… But… If you ever need to talk… I know how it feels Papyrus…” Calin muttered, hearing the Skeleton shift in the background over the cheers of the winners of the game.  
“Also wish I was brave enough to go after Rowan… Now that I’ve found out where he’s been hiding… He’s become a lot of bad things… A Monster Trafficker…”

“I’m sorry… and i bid you both a good night.” and with that Calin walked to his room, closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Calin's nervous of explaining things since he has no idea on how he's gonna explain his side of the story... that he even knows more on it than just 'Master Technologies'. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Drabbles = New Rule, Leave Devices at Home + Calin's Walks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a lot for a chapter... So i've done a few drabbles while i've had some motivation... after all those rousing hospital trips and all...
> 
> Some are gonna be silly, some a bit with emotion... and others i just don't know  
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy these!

**==New Rule, Leave your Devices at Base==**

Things were certainly different now… then again. Since the Agent's were now the “front lines”, it means the resistance could work on the collars more and explain their plans of action. Calin had happily called the forward group “Avengers’, calling dibs on the archer assassin of the group.

Saoirse only shook her head. This time there were a few monster in a containment unit, held by the government after the death of Masters. They Agents were investigating the surroundings, marking any escape routes the Government may try and take while escaping with the ‘hostages’. 

Saoirse glanced around counting her team, a few of her team being the Da Rocha siblings and Devon for once. He was calm and collected this time, rather than hiding behind a ‘persona’ as Saoirse thought. She managed to catch him out of his bravado a few times, making sure no-one would tease or even make the poor guy tense.

One of Sans’ friends was said to be here, a Flame Elemental who had some relation to Fuku Fire. So it was important to safely get ‘Grillby’ out and returned back to base. She happened to notice some of her team were a little relaxed.

As they turned the corner, she heard Ash gasp and dashed forwards and ran into a room suddenly. Saoirse looked to the group confused while Calin shook his head, grinning. 

“This is why I left my phone at home…”

Devon blinked and offered a grin.

“Must of had a good text from a friend or something to get her that excited.” Devon chuckled.

“Heck No! There’s a Vulpix here! Someone left a Lure on this warehouse!” Ash called back from the opened door. Saoirse felt a shove as Devon whipped out his phone, eye’s with a odd shine to them.

“Let me get that Vulpix!” He replied to Ash and dashed off after her.

Saoirse sighed and shook her head. Calin only laughed, patting the Dullahan on the back.

“Probably why there’s no Guards around eh?” He winked. “Also maybe make it a rule that everyone leaves their phones at Home?”

Saoirse agreed immediately. 

None the less, the mission had been successful even after the little pokemon catching spree. Devon and Ash had been grounded for a few missions as a result.

 

**==Calin’s Walks==**

Calin shot out of bed, gasping. He looked around the room sharp and sighed, flopping back down into his bed. He threw the covers off of him, walking to the window and glanced out into the fields.

Another sleepless night for him.

He shuffled up got changed before walking out of his room. Only recently, the monsters including Sans’ loved one and Frisk, Paps and Lyris had all gone under once again, meaning the house had a sense of loneliness to it now… Calin had enjoyed his late night talks with Frisk… even with Lyris when it was through a crack in the door. She could understand… after all it had been a few weeks since he admitted to her his darkest secret. She had been… well a good friend to chat too… although he didn’t know her quite well… nor did anyone know where she came from… She helped Paps when Sans wasn’t there… and Paps was safe… he didn’t understand why Sans was so grumpy about it.

He left the house before proceeding to walk to the underground passages. He knew where he was going, thanks to Inker when he was helping her move her equipment underground, seeing as the two became close due to their tinkering, and due to the disruptors. He had shown her the little invention, it was now used as to stop the collars from going off giving Inker time to get rid of the collars or even have Sans’s loved one remove them.

He had packed things he thought Paps would enjoy, due to the fact that some of the things Paps had originally had were gone. Only little things like Books such as the Princess Bride, A walkie talkie set, a gameboy with a few games and so forth. He could wait to give something's over at least. 

What he didn’t see was a figure watching him go over, the Dullahan watching him intently. She wished she could help him with what he was worried about… yet… his SOUL was in turmoil… he wasn’t ready to say… so she would not push him. Nor rat him out to Ash… he will take his time and then will explain.

 

Calin soon found himself in Waterfall. He liked this area mainly due to the area was quite, nothing happening and the waters were peaceful. There was something mysterious about it, something he rather enjoyed. He glanced around before taking off his shoes and rolled up his cargo pants. He dipped his feet into the water, set his alarm so he could be back by morning and he laid back, glancing at the rocks in the ceiling; acting out like they were stars.

He listened to the waters racing around him and sighed. Least he was peaceful here… least here he wasn’t being hunted down. Rowan had been getting closer than Calin had hoped. One day he’ll admit it… but now was not the time.

He closed his eyes and rested his head. Later his alarm rang in the caves of Waterfall and he left to reach the farm and back into his room to start the day again. Maybe he could nap at lunchtime.

Depends how he felt.


	9. Drabble: Chat it Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say this is after HIAPOTS... between the Ending and Prelude/1st Chapter.
> 
> Was surprised to see how many people enjoyed Ash and Undyne butting heads ahaha.
> 
> Another drabble while i was on the train. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ash had stretched before she had shuffled off to visit Undyne and Alphys. Surprisingly, though they had butted heads at the start, Ash and Undyne had grown close in the weeks that had past. No like Friend Friends… more like… Somewhat getting to know each other. Like… She found out the two liked Anime, so she brought over FMA (The second version; Brotherhood… Way better than the first version in Ash’s mind) to show to the two.

They really seemed to have enjoyed it, Undyne somewhat had admired the short main character’s mechanical arm. Possibly due to the fact that she had her arm blown off and was still recovering from the loss. (Ash had said at least she was alright and that they had managed to stabilize her in time)

The trio were half way through the series so far, and many more feels and episodes were to come. She couldn’t wait to see their expressions; Ash had grinned.

She was let in to Undyne’s place and they had settled down as Ash inserted the dvd and the episode played. They had managed to make it through two episodes and were refilling on snacks when Undyne nudged Ash.

“What’s up with your brother? He’s been acting weird and i’ve seen him at Waterfall most nights.” Undyne questioned. Ash had paused, looking down.

“Y-You don’t know?” Alphys blinked.

“Lucky Guess… but yeah… No idea what’s up with him… Doesn’t wanna talk about it… plus on missions he seems a bit… tense… i guess… Then again… he’s always been secretive…” Ash smiled.

“On what accounts?” Alphys questioned.

“Likeee… the time he was dating a girl… Then found out he liked boys too… He was so nervous on telling his crushes and our parents. They accepted him… Both his dates and our parents… Though they all broke up… Still are good friends to this day… You may have seen them wonder the base since they help out…” Ash smiles at the memory.

Undyne blinked before laughing.

“Punk’s got more layers than an onion it seems.” 

Ash burst out a laugh. “Oh god, now i’m seeing him in a onion costume.”

The girls giggled before the mood simmered and Ash’s face fell again.

“Wish he could come and explain what’s wrong… I don’t wanna push him…” Ash glanced over. “I’m patient enough to wait for him… i know that.”

Undyne patted Ash gently with her hand. 

“Come on! You’ll be fine. Maybe you need to be the one who asks! Not the other way around!”

“...Yes… but last time I did that… He shut me out for a week. I told myself i wouldn’t be too pushy on him… since he’s grown up…” Ash replied, grumbling.

“M-Maybe you need to give him time… Rather than p-push him to talk?” Alphys suggested. Ash looked and thought for a moment before nodding quietly.

“Maybe… I hope it’s soon…” Ash smiled. “...Right… Now we got up to Scar, Winry and Ed… Let’s see how that ends” She winked.

“Don’t SAY ANYTHING PUNK”


	10. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh. Out of all the characters, I really seem to like bullying Calin the most.
> 
> So uh... let's say he's not going to be around for some time this side of things...

It had been a quiet moment, Asgore was in his old throne room tending to the still growing flowers. He hummed softly as gently light from cracks in the underground shone through onto his fur. Footsteps signalled someone's approach.

He paused, glancing back. Saoirse approached him, her face… was a different story.

“Something tells me… you have some bad news.” Asgore’s voice rumbled in the empty hall. Saoirse nodded, looking up.

“I also have a request… May Calin stay under for a bit of time…?” The Dullahan asked. Asgore paused.

“You have a story to go with this request?” The King questioned.

“It goes along with the mission report I have to unfortunately give…”

===

Saoirse was investigating with Ash. Today's mission had only been a small one. A Small team led by Calin to place small cameras around the area to keep an eye on the location for some of their targets.

Ash was keeping look out. She paused, glancing in the distance. There was a few figures approaching. Namely the two Guards and the rest of the team… But… in the arms of RG02… was Calin.

Ash’s blood froze up. She cursed before rushing to grab Saoirse and a few extra hands before dashing back.

Ash glanced at Calin. A few bruises and scratches… a knife slash at his arm… and burn marks around his sleeves. Ash would look into this later.  
She looked to the others before her stomach dropped. There were a few stretchers and on one of them was Ginny. She… wasn't with them anymore. Her stomach twisted and she looked away silently before looking to the Guards. 

“What happened…?” Saoirse asked.

The guards had explained that the mission had gone smoothly and that the cameras were up… Ginny had vanished and Calin had gone to search for his close friend. Soon gunshots had been fired before anyone could move. A few of the other humans in the group had dashed to the location. Moments later, a strong wave of magic had been hit everyone.

As they entered the room, Calin had been the only one still up. And in his arms, had been Ginny. Burn marks had littered the area.  
Someone unknown had dashed off from the scene. The two Guards had only thought about checking on their friends.  
Calin had refused to leave Ginny behind, so they had bring Ginny back on a stretcher. 

Calin had seemed extremely tired and shaken, the main reason why he was still out even after the time it took for everyone else to calm down. The other members in the team had explained that the man had killed Ginny and had threatened to kill Calin. Calin, in turn, had reacted by sending some sort of pulse, which had sent everyone flying.

Saoirse had deduced due to his ancestor's, Calin had dived into his magic, using it unexpectedly and had worn himself out. He still had refused to let go of Ginny.  
Ash had the unfortunate task of explaining that Ginny had been a ex girlfriend of Calin’s, Ginny, Mathias and Calin himself having been in a relationship together. They had split on good terms. Mathias was sadly not around as he was undercover for the Agent's at this time.

Calin had recovered but had been a little unsettled before sitting Ash and Saoirse down, explaining that someone was after him. Ash had reacted like a sibling would have, she needed a timeout and Saoirse had told Calin to pack up. 

And that was what led to Saoirse approaching Asgore.

==

Asgore looked down. 

“I accept your request… Calin needs to calm his soul… though news of him using magic is curious… you mentioned that he was a descendant of one of the mages who created the barrier.”

Saoirse nodded. 

“I was hoping we could somewhat train him… help him with his hidden magic as well… It is hard to see such an energetic human lose his spark.” 

Asgore nodded in agreement.

“Keep an eye on him… And send word about the man who is hunting him down.” Saoirse had nodded quietly. 

“It shall be done.” Saoirse replied with a sad smile. And with that, the Dullahan had walked back towards the surface.

===

Calin stared at his hands. Looks like he was going to take a break. Poor Ginny… She had been so full of love and light… a pleasure to have around their base and home. He didn't know how to explain it to Mathias or Ginny’s parents.

He looked to his backpack. He had a few stories like the Princess Bride. Maybe he could see Frisk, Lyris, Paps and the others. Maybe he could ask to go to Snowdin while he recovers.

But… at least he told Ash… but… it wasn't the full version… but still something… his soul warmed at that feeling. He looked over his bag and a small suitcase. Just some clothes and things like 3ds’ and stuff. He scratched at his head, fluffing up his hair before flopping to his bed. Least he would be getting away from Rowan. But for how long… he wouldn't guess.

But he had to Stay Brave. Everyone needed him to be strong in these times… even with the death of his much loved Ex. He looked over his room once more before grabbing his things and left the home he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I have missed anything

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... yeah. If anyone liked that, i may do more on this. Depends what people wish to see. Just flick me a note.


End file.
